


Once Upon a Time in Asgard

by fandoms_girl



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandoms_girl/pseuds/fandoms_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Asgardian Prince Loki is teaching himself magic in secret - such a skill is not befitting anyone of royal blood. When his talent is discovered, Loki is forced to choose between saving those who would condemn him...or taking his revenge.</p><p>(Should be updated SOON. Stay tuned.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Time in Asgard

              The sound of the guards changing shifts caused Loki to start. He immediately felt angry with himself for being taken by surprise. He had been too caught up in his book, too intent on figuring out precisely how to make the complicated hand gesture required to work this newest spell. Worried that he might be caught awake, caught with books on magic, Loki quickly shoved the books into their hiding spot under his bed and willed the lights he had conjured to read by to disappear. He knew that he would have to wake up in a few hours, that for yet another night in a row (he had long lost count of the number) he had been teaching himself magic. And that secret knowledge, that covert power made any side effects completely worth it.

***

            “Off your game again, brother?” Thor called down to Loki, who was peeling himself off the slab of rock his brother had rather unceremoniously just thrown him on.

            “Perhaps not at my best, brother,” Loki returned, willing the hairline fractures in his bones to heal as he walked stiffly towards Thor.

            “You haven’t really been at your best in weeks, Loki,” Sif noted, traces of concern finding their way through her attempted indifference, “Do you need to see a healer?”

            “I assure you, I am fine. I have not slept as much, recently. I’m sure it will pass,” Loki waved away her worry, keeping his face impassive. With his eyes fixed on Sif, Loki cautiously moved his fingers in a simple pattern behind his back. There was a loud crack as Thor tripped over nothing, Mjolnir flying out of his hand and landing violently in the side of a mountain. 


End file.
